Prince Naveen
Prince Naveen is a male character who made his first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: New Orleans, Lousiana Loves: Princess Tiana Hates: Being a Frog Occupation: Prince of Maldonia Though not malicious, or particularly antagonistic, Naveen was extremely spoiled, lazy, and vain at the start of the film, as a result of his privileged upbringing. Arriving in New Orleans with intent to marry Charlotte La Bouff for her wealth (albeit forcibly), Naveen's only concern was "living life to the fullest" by partying as much as possible—preferably with a pleasurable company, as vocalized during "When We're Human". He had a strong disgust towards work or labor and hotly refused to ever engage in such activities, making attempts to avoid doing so at all cost. This would often annoy surrounding characters such as the prince's valet, Lawrence, who Naveen unintentionally humiliated for a number of years, to the point where Lawrence was driven to vengeful villainy. In reality, Naveen simply wanted his pushy valet to join in on the former's constant festivities, but at the same time, was too caught up in his own amusement to ever consider the obviously antisocial Lawrence's feelings on the matter. As mentioned, Naveen was also extremely vain, constantly commenting on his looks, his ability to arouse women, and was seemingly stuck with a mindset that all women were putty in his hands, in terms of romantic interest. He was also mentioned (in a boastful manner) to have dated "thousands" of women over the course of his lifetime, thus far, additionally commenting during "When We're Human" that having "a redhead on his left arm, a brunette on his right, and a blonde or two" to be examples of a perfect way to enjoy life, indicating that he was a heavy philanderer. Naveen was also incapable of admitting his wrongdoings, and would instead put blame on someone else should trouble occur, such as blaming Tiana for "lying to him" about being a princess, after their failed attempt to break the frog curse, although she never mentioned being a princess. He also refused to admit his foolishness in easily trusting a shady figure such as Dr. Facilier, the man responsible for the curse, by claiming the witch doctor was "very charismatic", making his schemes irresistibly tempting. Appearance When first introduced, Naveen is seen wearing a dark cream vest with a white shirt, accompanied by a reddish, orange ascot, fitting into the style of traditional New Orleans of the 1920s. At the end of the film, however, Naveen is featured in a fresh, new formal attire, with heavy and light shades of green, matching Tiana's official princess gown. The princely attire is also featured with a cape, going down just below Naveen's waist. As a frog, Naveen was larger than Tiana, with a darker tone. He was originally designed as rather realistic, resembling a toad, but the animators felt the design was too unappealing and reworked the appearance. Gallery PrinceFlippy.png Paddy Prince.png|Naveen and Georgito on 2017 St. Paddy's Day picture Naveen.png Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Princes Category:Disney Characters Category:Black Hair Category:African Category:Amber Eyes Category:The Princess and the Frog characters